


All Paws and Tails

by hiddencait



Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: Animal Transformation, F/M, Gen, Terrible poetry, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4312572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddencait/pseuds/hiddencait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't what little girls are made of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Paws and Tails

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scribblemyname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Transition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3926512) by [scribblemyname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/scribblemyname). 



> I could not resist. Sorry blatant kidfic drabbleness. I regret nothing.

**All Paws and Tails**

_There is a terrible bit of misogyny and very little in the way of accuracy in that old rhyme,_ Jane thinks, watching their fuzzy ankle-biter mid-nap with all four paws straight in the air and scrambling about as she chased dream rabbits.

No one who’s lived through one of Alicia’s Terribly-Two Tantrums is likely to describe her as “sugar and spice and everything nice.” Or at least not as the first thing they think of, though damned if most of Jane and Will’s friends don’t love the cub half to death. They’re just realistic as to Alicia’s more overt qualities. ‘Nice’ may never be a term who describes her. Jane is quite all right with that; _she_ certainly isn’t nice herself, and honestly that’s worked out well for her. ‘Nice’ tends to be for doormats in Jane’s honest opinion.

Alicia will never _need_ to be nice unless she really wants to. ‘Scrappy’ is, and likely always will be, more accurate. Currently, at four-and-almost a-half-Mommy! ‘Squirmy’ comes up pretty often, too.

No, backwards though it might be for the poem, their cub is much more “snips (and nibbles at everything in her path) and snails (which she’s managed to find three out of four of the last trips outside so far) and (of course) puppy dog tails.”

Jane doubts the writer ever meant it quite so literally.


End file.
